blackchessfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mitologia irlandzka/celtycka
Badb Irlandzka bogini wojny. Często przyjmowała postać kruka lub padlinożernej wrony, nazywana była przez to Badb Catha, czyli "Bitewnym Krukiem". Nie tylko sama brała udział w bitwach, ale też wpływała na walczących, mieszając szyki wojownikom swą magią. Pole bitewne często było nazywane "ziemią Badb". Wraz z Macha (Nemain) i Morrigan, innymi boginiami wojny tworzyła boską triadę. Balor Bóg śmierci i król Fomorian, rasy gigantów. Był synem Buarainech i Cethleen. Miał tylko jedno oko, które trzymał stale zamknięte, ponieważ na cokolwiek by nie spojrzał, umierało natychmiast. Jak mówiły przepowiednie, Balor miał być zabity przez swego wnuka. Zamknął więc swą jedyna córkę Ethllinn w kryształowej wieży, chowając ją przed światem. Z pomocą druidki Birog, Cian zdołał dostać się do wieży i przespać się z Ethlinn. Urodziła syna, ale kiedy Balor dowiedział się o tym, wyrzucił go do oceanu. Jednak Birog ocaliła dziecko i przekazała go do Manannana Mac Lira, boga morza, który go wychował. Chłopiec nazwany Lugh Lamhfada (Lugh Długoręki) stał się przywódcą Tuatha De Danann i poprowadził ich w drugiej bitwie pod Mag Tuireadh. W bitwie tej Balor zabił spojrzeniem króla Nuadę, ale w momencie, kiedy otworzył oko, jego wnuk, Lugh wybił je strzałem z procy, Balor umarł, a przepowiednia się spełniła. Banba Bogini, uosobienie ducha Irlandii, żona króla MacCuilla. Uważa się, że była pierwszą osadniczką na Zielonej Wyspie. Była częścią trójcy bogiń, córek Fiachna, razem z Fodlą i Eriu. Amergin, syn Mileda, obiecał jej nazwać wyspę jej imieniem - do dziś uzywa się jej w poezji jako nazwę Irlandii. Początkowo mogła być boginią wojny lub żyzności. Bres Bóg płodności i rolnictwa. Był synem Elatha, fomoriańskiego księcia i bogini Eriu. Kiedy Nuada stracił rękę w pierwszej bitwie pod Mag Tuireadh został wybrany na przywódcę Tuatha De Danann. Jego żoną została bogini Brigid. Bres okazał się jednak słabym władcą. Okazał się być tyranem, poza tym podniósł podatki do olbrzymich rozmiarów, tak, że Tuatha De Danann pracowali jak niewolnicy. Kiedy Nuada odzyskał swą rękę, zrobioną ze srebra, Bres szybko uciekł z tronu. Udał się na wygnanie i przyłączył do Fomorian. Po bitwie z Tuatha De Danann został pochwycony. Jednak ocalono mu życie po tym jak obiecał nauczyć Tuatha De Danann sztuki rolnictwa i uczynić irlandzką ziemię bardziej żyzną. Dagda Bóg przymierzy, władca życia i śmierci. Dagda (dosłownie "dobry bóg") był jednym z najbardziej znaczących bogów i przywódcą Tuatha De Danann. Mistrz magii, nieustraszony wojownik i zdolny artysta. Był synem Danu i ojcem bogini Brigid i Aengusa Mac Oc. Jego żoną była Morrigan. Jego atrybutami były: kocioł z niewyczerpywalnym zapasem jedzenia, magiczna harfa, którą przywoływał nastroje i ogromna maczuga, która potrafiła zarówno człowieka zabić jak i przywrócić do życia. Jednym z jego przydomków był "Ollathir", czyli "Ojciec wszystkiego". Identyfikuje się go z walijskim Gwydionem i galijskim Sucellosem. Danu Panceltycka bogini ziemi, matka Tuatha De Danann (czyli dosłownie "ludzi bogini Danu"). Jest matką wielu irlandzkich bogów, Dagdy, DianCechta, Lira, Lugha i wielu innych. Jej walijską odpowiedniczką była bogini Don. Dian Cecht Bóg uzdrowień i lekarz Tuatha De Danann. Zrobił swemu bratu Nuadzie srebrną rękę dla zastąpienia tej, którą stracił w bitwie. Dian Cecht pobłogosławił studnię Slane, której wody używali w bitwie Tuatha De Danann do leczenia ran. Woda ta leczyła wszystkie rany, a wojownicy Tuatha De Danann mogli natychmiast kontynować bitwę. Miał syna, Miacha, którego zabił z zazdrości o swe umiejęności. Miach bowiem zastąpił srebrną rękę Nuady jego własną, żywą ręką. Diancecht był też dziadkiem Lugha. Eriu Personifikacja Irlandii, należała do Fomorian, była matką Bresa, króla Irlandii. Dzisiejsza nazwa wyspy pochodzi od jej imienia (Eyre, Eire albo Eiriu). Firbolg Firbolgowie należeli do trzeciej fali przybyszów zamieszkujących Irlandię. Podbili ją i pokonali Fomorian. Ich nazwę można przetłumaczyć jako "ludzie z torbami". Fodla Jedna z trzech bogiń, jakie rządziły Irlandią przed przybyciem Gaelów. Jej imię było jedną z nazw Irlandii. Jej mężem był król MacCecht. Patrz także Banba i Fodla. Fomorianie Rasa demonicznych gigantów, starożytni mieszkańcy Irlandii (czasem wspominani jako lud, który najeżdżał i plądrował Irlandię z morza). Pierwszymi osadnikami na wyspie byli Partholonowie, ale po wielu starciach, Fomorianie sprowadzili na nich zarazę i zniszczyli doszczętnie. Potem przyszli Nemedowie, ale już w pierwszej bitwie ponieśli sromotną porażkę i stali się niewolnikami Fomorian. Następni byli Firbolgowie, którym powiodło się znacznie lepiej, opanowali Fomorian i żyli w pokoju pomiędzy nimi. Po pewnym czasie przybyli Tuatha De Danann, rasa bogów. Pokonali Firbolgów, ale obeszli się łagodniej z Fomorianami, których pokonali w drugiej bitwie pod Mag Tuireadh - otrzymali oni prowincję Connacht i pozwolono im wiązać się z Tuatha De Danann. Królem Fomorian był jednooki Balor. Innymi ważnymi postaciami byli: Bres, Eriu, Tethra. Fomorianie czasem byli wiązani z siłami natury, które zagrażały człowiekowi - mgłą, sztormem, zimą, chorobą, głodem. Sama ich nazwa pochodzi od słowa "fomo" - "gigant", "rozbójnik". Goibniu Bóg kowali, syn bogini Danu. Robił miecze, które zawsze trafiały wroga i posiadał tajemnicę wiecznego życia. Wytwarzał wraz z Credne i Luchtainelem uzbrojenie dla Tuatha De Danann. Jak mistrz browarnictwa był niedościgniony - jego piwo dawało pijącemu nieśmiertelność. Walijczycy nazywali go Govannonem. Lia Fail "Kamień Przeznaczenia", często wspominany w irlandzkich opowieściach. Jak powiadają, kiedy stopna prawowitego króla spocznie na kamieniu, ten wyda z siebie okrzyk radości. Według legendy do Irlandii przywieźli go Tuatha De Danann. Według tradycji kamień ten przewieziony do Szkocji stał się słynnym Kamieniem ze Scone (Stone of Scone) na który podczas koronacji wstępowali szkoccy królowie. Został on skradziony przez angielskiego króla, Edwarda I w roku 1296 i przewieziony do Westminster Abbey do Londynu i umieszczony pod tronem św. Edwarda. Został z kolei wykradziony w roku 1950 przez szkockich nacjonalistów, ale powrócił na miejsce w lutym 1952 r. Ostatecznie w 1994 roku zamień został przekazany Szkotom i obecnie można go oglądać na zamku Edynburskim (byłem - widziałem, szczerze mówiąc nic ciekawego - taki spory młyński kamień własny - G.I.) Lugh Bóg, mistrz sztuk wszelakich. Patron Lugodunum (dzisiejsze Lyons) w Galii. On i jego żeński odpowiednik Rosmerta byli czczeni podczas święta letniego przesilenia - Lugnasad. Jego wstawiennictwo miało zapewnić dobre i pomyślne zbiory zbóż. Był zwany "Lamfhada" (Długoręki) dlatego, że miał wielką włócznię i procę. Jego zwierzęcymi atrybutami był kruk i lis. Jego odpowiednikami był wedyjski Karttikeya i rzymski Merkury, boski posłaniec. Jego czyny sa szczegółowo opisane w historii Tuatha De Danann. Milezjanie ściśle trzymając się nazwy to mieszkańcy Miletu w Azji Mniejszej; jednak to miano zostało nadane mieszkańcom starożytnej Irlandii od legendarnego króla Hiszpanii - Mileta (Mileda), którego dwóch synów podbiło Irlandię pokonawszy rasę Tuatha De Danann. Morrigan Bogini pola bitewnego, walki i płodności. Jej imię tłumaczy się jako "Wielka" albo "Widmowa" Królowa - oba te epitety dobrze do niej pasują. Morrigan pojawia się zarówno jako pojedyncza bogini albo jako trójca bogiń. Pozostałymi istotami trójcy są Badb ("Wrona"), Macha (to imię również znaczy "Wrona") lub Nemain ("Szaleństwo"). Morrigan często pojawia się pod zwierzęcą postacią wrony. Jest jedną z kobiet Tuatha De Danann i pomogła pokonać Firbolgów podczas pierwszej bitwy pod Mag Tuireadh. Nuada Także Nudd lub Ludd. Srebrnoręki. Przywódca Tuatha De Danann i bóg uzdrowień, słońca, urodzin, młodości, urody, morza, psów, poezji, pisania, magii, czarnoksięstwa, broni i wojny. Podobny do rzymskiego Neptuna, Nuada także miał niewidzialny miecz, jeden z wielkich skarbów Tuatha De Danann, który przecinał wrogów na pół. Został uznany za bezużytecznego i zastąpiony przez Bresa po stracie ręki w bitwie. Jego brat Dian Cecht, wielki bóg uzdrowień sporządził mu srebrną rękę. Przez ten czas Bres stał się władcą-tyranem i został wygnany przez Tuatha De Danann a Nuada wrócił na królewski tron. Został zbity przez boga śmierci Balora. Ogma Bóg elokwencji i nauki. Syn bogini Danu i Dagdy jest jednym z najbardziej znaczących ludzi Tuatha De Danann. Według legendy był wynalazcą pisma ogamicznego, używanego do najstarszych irlandzkich zapisów. Podczas drugiej bitwy pod Mag Tuireadh udało mu się wyrwać miecz króla Fomorian, ale zapłacił za to życiem. Jego panceltyckim odpowiednikiem jest Ogmios. Tuatha Dé Danann "Lud bogini Danu" - irlandzka rasa bogów. Pierwotnie mieszkali na "zachodnich wyspach", do perfekcji opanowali używanie magii. Przybyli na wielkiej chmurze do Irlandii i tam osiedli. Krótko po przybyciu pokonali Firbolgów w pierwszej bitwie pod Mag Tuireadh. W drugiej walczyli i pokonali Fomorian, rasę gigantów, którzy zamieszkiwali Irlandię przed nimi. Tuatha De Danann zostali potem zmuszeni do przeniesienia się do podziemnego świata przez Milezjan, ludzi legendarnego króla Mileta. Wciąż tam mieszkają jako niewidzialne dla zwykłych śmiertelników istoty nazywane Aes Sidhe. W ostatniej bitwie będą walczyć wraz z ludźmi uzbrojeni w lance z niebieskiego płomienia i śnieżnobiałe tarcze. Najważniejsi Tuatha De Danann to: Dagda, Brigid, Nuada, Lugh, Dian Cecht, Ogma, Lir.